Now is the Time for Hell
by BlackStar42Roses
Summary: Dino knows that the deaths of his business rivals are essential for his cause. However, hypocrite or not, he can't stand seeing Hibari kill for him anymore. AU D18
1. Chapter 1

Now is the Time for Hell

D18

Synopsis: Dino knows that the deaths of his business rivals are essential for his cause. However, hypocrite or not, he can't stand seeing Hibari kill for him anymore. AU

The idea came to me while I was reading Macbeth in English. I hate that play so much but I loved the plot…killing, for the sake of advancing in personal status. Which is basically what this fic is. Fortunately, Dino is not Macbeth, and Hibari is not Lady Macbeth, but you can say that they're influenced by Shakespeare's characters. Much better than using Romeo and Juliet as the backstory…I mean, a seventeen year old guy falls in love with a thirteen year old girl for pretty much four days and they die for "love". Some bastard killing so he could be king is so much more boss.

Slight warning (?) I tend to get graphic. But generally I'll keep my descriptions to a minimum :')

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Now is the Time for Hell_

The room was dark, wide, and very exquisite. It was a penthouse on one of the highest skyscrapers in the city with giant, ceiling-to-floor windows, plush drapes, soft white carpet, famous art paintings hanging on the walls, and latest technology scattered all over the room. A giant, king sized bed with dozens of pillows quashed onto the mattress sat in the middle of the vast bedroom, complete with a splendid view over the entire city in all of its nighttime glory. On it, a fat, balding man and a skinny prostitute stared up at a tall, dark haired man with a cold expression standing at the end of the bed. The room was filled with the pleading and screaming of the sweating couple.

It irritated Hibari to no end.

"Wait! What are you doing with that!" the man yelled, scrambling backwards on the bed, his bald spot reflecting the dim light of the table lamp lying on its side on the nightstand. The woman whimpered, sheets drawn up to her chin, shaking from head to toe. Hibari kept his gun level with the man's head, rummaging through his pocket for a piece of folded paper. He didn't need it to know his target, but it was fun to mess around with these types of herbivores.

Shaking the paper straight with one hand, the raven faked a look at the image of the man and held it out before the two on the bed. "Is this you?" he asked calmly, a chilled smile tugging at his lips. The man looked, paled, and shook his head wildly.

"That can't be me! Who are you! Put down your gun!"

"Hn, that's funny," Hibari said lightly, dropping the paper and stepping over it as he advanced on the pair. "The resemblance is stunning."

The man shuddered and whispered, "Who sent you? I know they sent you. You're the one who's been killing my business partners too!"

"Right in one," Hibari shrugged. "Never trust those closest to you. They're the ones most likely to want to exterminate filth like you."

"How much did they pay you?" the fat man shrieked. "I'll pay you double! I'll pay you triple! Just let me live! I'll even hire you to kill your employer! I'll get you whatever you want!"

"Now you're just being unreasonable," Hibari sneered. "I am _not _being employed. I'm doing this because I feel like it. And there's nothing you have that I could possibly want. Besides, I don't feel like working for you at all. There's only one reason why I'm doing this anyway."

The gun cocked, and it was pressed against the front of the rounded, shiny head. Dark eyes narrowed in amusement as the man shivered and shook. There was a deafening _bang_, and the prostitute screamed as the businessman slumped over, a clean hole through his head and red splattered across the bedspread behind him.

"Wait!" she shrieked, holding her arms out imploringly at Hibari. "Wait, spare me, I've got nothing to do with this, I swear I won't tell, I—"

_Bang_.

"Too noisy," Hibari mumbled, tucking his weapon back into his jacket as he surveyed the mess before him. Presently, he wondered about his target's words. Why did he bother staying with _him_? Hibari was not one to be tied down at all, even if there was a decent amount of pay involved.

Pursing his lips, the raven turned on his heel and walked smartly out of the bedroom of the giant penthouse, casually picking up a glass of untouched wine on his way out and draining it in one gulp. Passing by the open window of the apartment, he dropped it outside, not stopping to hear the high-pitched tinkle of glass breaking on sidewalk, and slipped out of the building as mysteriously as a shadow and soundlessly as a breath of wind.

Time to head back and collect his pay for a fourth time.

His fourth target.

Hibari smirked. For a clumsy, self-righteous and gentleman, his employer's dark side was one to behold.

* * *

Dino was not feeling well. Presently, he'd managed to come down with a terrible stomach bug that had left him stranded at home for about three days already, and he was either clutching his stomach in bed or emptying it out into the toilet bowl. He'd been to the doctor, yes, but even medicine wasn't helping much. It was day four already, and things were turning around, but he still wasn't up for walking around his apartment, so the blonde was currently lying on his sofa with his feet propped up and a cold compress on his forehead, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

He wished he could stand up and pace and vent out his feelings, but it made him nauseous, so that was plan scraped. Now, he was reduced to pile of boneless goo drumming his fingers impatiently on his stomach. Dino hated waiting, and he hated not knowing. Being kept in the dark was not something he liked. That was probably because his parents' divorce had been hidden from him at a young age, and then his mother's death had also been kept a secret from him. His first girlfriend had cheated, his second girlfriend had moved _very_ far away without telling him, and his previous secretary had been a mole from a rivaling company. Generally speaking, Dino did not find the unknown very appealing.

So the fact that Hibari was nearly two hours late was giving him more than a few grey hairs.

Damn that raven; did he enjoy tormenting Dino like this? Making him wait for hours on end without even a simple phone call? Was this spite or karma?

No; karma would be Hibari coming around to kill _him_. Dino exhaled noisily.

He really was a despicable character.

The sound of the front door opening shook the blonde out of his thoughts, and Dino leapt to his feet at once, hand automatically reaching out to the gun lying casually on his coffee table, but he relaxed slightly when Hibari walked in, shedding his coat and loosening his tie with a bored look on his face.

"Kyoya! Where have you been?" Dino cried, hurrying forwards despite his stomach's protests. "Why didn't you call? You scared me! What were you doing? Did you finish the job? What happened? How—"

"Shut up," Hibari sneered, slapping his palm right over Dino's mouth with a deadly glare. "You're so fucking noisy."

"Mwwrf," Dino muttered, prying Hibari's hand off him. "Where have you been?" he asked again, watching the raven toss his things over the sofa and wander into the kitchen to help himself to a drink.

"Out and about," was Hibari's sarcastic reply. Dino rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I've concluded," the blonde replied, cringing with every step as he walked over as well. "How did it go?"

"I want my payment," Hibari shot back. "I have to do my tax returns and the stupid bank froze my account yesterday."

"What? Why?" Dino asked, startled.

"None of your business," Hibari shrugged. "Cash. Now."

Dino made a noise in his throat as he wobbled back into the living room, and then into his bedroom. Hibari followed noiselessly, leaning by the doorway as Dino pushed some discarded laundry out of the way as he approached his safe. The blonde spun the dial, retracted a large sum of money, dropped it into a shopping bag and tossed it over to Hibari with a slight grunt. The raven caught it, but didn't look into the content. He simply dropped the bag onto the floor and walked over to where Dino sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Only herbivores get sick," Hibari said calmly, dropping the bag by the floor as he stood over Dino, a hint of a smirk on his face. Dino grumbled a little. "Don't make fun of me."

"You should be sleeping if you can't even stand on two feet," Hibari sneered, poking Dino's leg with his foot.

"Oww," the blonde complained. "You're so mean, Kyoya!"

"Don't call me Kyoya," Hibari snapped, smacking Dino on the head.

"Stop that," Dino muttered, reaching up to circle his arms around Hibari's waist. He pulled the raven down so that the two were sprawled on the bed, and the raven was hovering over the blonde. Dark eyes narrowed as they met wide blue ones, and Hibari scoffed.

"Herbivore. Let me go."

"You worried me," Dino said quietly, hugging Hibari even tighter. "You're two hours overdue, and I thought something had happened."

"You're a fool," Hibari growled. "As if I'd be defeated by those weaklings."

"Why didn't you call?" Dino shot back. "You could've at least told me you were done."

"I wasn't aware I needed to tell you my every move."

"Kyoya," Dino groaned in frustration, "I'm _worried_ about you. I hate not knowing where you are!"

"You make it sound like we're a couple," Hibari sneered.

Dino's eyes hardened slightly. "I don't care what you want to call it; if I don't know what's happening to you, I'll be worried. End of story."

"Then that makes you a herbivore too. You're the one who hired me to wipe out all of your business partners. You wouldn't have chosen me if you thought I was incompetent. Why act like a sissy now?" Hibari challenged fiercely.

Perhaps that was what sparked Dino's nerve, because a second later, the blonde grabbed Hibari by the back of the head and dragged the raven down for a bruising kiss. It was sloppy and full of teeth, but the way Hibari actively fought back in the liplock proved that he was more than eager to battle the blonde.

"Wao," Hibari smirked when the parted, lips swollen and breathing hard. "I think I like the dark side of you more."

"Shut up," Dino muttered, cheeks darkening as he flipped them over, pinning Hibari down to the bed. The raven headbutted him in the chest, making Dino grunt.

"You're the one who's horny, you bastard."

"Shut _up_," Dino grumbled, voice half-melting into a groan as Hibari jerked his hips upwards, intent on being provocative.

This was their daily life even if they meant nothing to each other before Hibari took up Dino's request. Predictably, neither had ever thought it would end up being like this either, because generally speaking, Hibari was a reclusive, cold-hearted killer while Dino was a respected businessman running one of the world's most successful companies.

One man's greed became the other man's source of life.

If there was one thing Dino and Hibari had in common, it was that they could not fail. It was not an option. The game they were playing was a dangerous one, even more so now that there was a certain level of romantic interest involved. Hibari, of course, would deny everything related to love, but Dino was a bit of a sap, and liked to refer to it when the raven wasn't in the mood to smack him back for it.

It was nearly two hours later, when both men were lying sated under the covers, did Hibari huff and roll over to reach into Dino's drawer for a cigarette and begin the post-hit discussion as he lit the cancer stick up.

"So, how many left?"

Dino stared up at the ceiling, searching through his groggy brain for a reply. "…seven, I think. Seven left."

Hibari snorted. "You're actually going to wipe out all of your business partners? I'm not sure if you're ambitious or just plain stupid. Even I know how to value the use of an asset when I see one. How exactly do you expect to operate your company without them?"

"They're not assets," Dino said in a low voice. "They're a hindrance. Their greed will eventually ruin everything. They expand when they have no resources. They waste their money away. They'll destroy the economy as we know it."

"And you see yourself as god on a mission to wipe out those incompetent fucks?" Hibari asked, exhaling a puff of smoke over Dino's face purposefully. The blonde coughed and glared.

"Yes. Don't do that, Kyoya."

"I do what I want," was the obvious reply.

Dino sighed. "Seven more hits. That's all I need you to do. Please, Hibari."

There was no reply. A second later, the raven reached over to put his cigarette out in the ashtray and rolled over, yanking all the blankets with him.

"I'm going to bed. Text me when you want the next herbivore dead."

Dino stared at the bare back turned towards him, his heart skipping with—what, relief, or fear? Was he happy that Hibari would keep working for him, or was he beating himself up for making the raven kill? Was it even right for him to ask someone to dirty their hands for his own crippled sense of justice?

Dino pressed a hand over his wary eyes, suppressing a sigh. Then he, too, rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hibari's skinny body, and pressed a kiss to the small tattoo of a skylark on the hitman's shoulder blade.

A second later, all bad thoughts passed out of Dino's mind as he drifted off into sleep as well.

* * *

So- was this okay? :') It's another short chapter…recently I've taking a liking to writing smaller segments. It helps me sort out my thoughts more.

I expect this to be one of my shorter stories as well…well, hopefully I won't take too long on chapter 2 :'D

Thank you for taking the time to read!

-BlackStar


	2. Chapter 2

Now is the Time for Hell

I am, indeed, terribly, terribly, _terribly_ sorry for the utter lack of time I spent writing this story . Please don't be mad! I promise to work really hard and finish what I started! –bows- asdfghjkl;, thank you _so much_ for bearing with me. –hearts-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

When Dino woke up the next morning, Hibari was gone, but the blonde wasn't worried. The raven liked to come and go as he pleased, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it. But Dino knew that Hibari would be coming back, because the raven's cell phone and his gun were lying on the kitchen table when Dino wandered out of his shower to get breakfast. It made the blonde's heart skip a little when he saw the hitman's possessions. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that he was living with someone as dangerous as Hibari was.

Dino often wondered how on earth he worked up the nerve to even speak with the raven, let along hire him and then fall in love. Hibari was dark and frightening and so cold-blooded he could freeze something with a single touch. Dino had never seen him kill, but in the very depths of his heart he felt extremely sorry for each and every one of Hibari's victims. One wasn't usually supposed to meet the devil before they descended to hell.

This probably implied that Din was already in hell, considering that the raven was living with him. And Dino, all pretenses aside, deserved to be in hell. Four targets down, and seven more to go. The blonde was running out of time, and he needed all of his corrupted associates go do down before the end of the week; the company negotiations were being done by next Sunday. He only had seven days to request seven kills.

Dino swallowed hard as he poured himself a cup of steaming, ink-black coffee. He knew that if Hibari was around he'd be smacked for having second thoughts. Dino had thought he'd managed to mentally prepare himself for this before seeking the assassin out; but oh, how wrong he'd been. Killing was not something to be taken lightly, something to be joked about as though it was a video game victory. He was only learning that now, wasn't he?

There was the sound of keys at the doorway and Dino almost went for the knife before Hibari came into view, a large brown paper bag in one hand and another box in the other.

"Kyoya," Dino said, breath stolen away by the near-perfect image the raven had; a sleek black leather jacket, slim-fitting jeans and a checkered maroon and gold scarf wrapped around his thin neck. It was the early beginnings of November, and the weather was starting to chill. There was a rosy tint to the assassin's cheek, which actually made him look very adorable, but not that Dino would ever, ever, _ever_ consider saying that. He valued his nether regions too much to even think about it.

"You're back," Dino said quickly, hanging up the other's coat. "Where'd you go—urmph!"

Hibari had thrust the paper bag into the blonde's arms, barely sparing a glance his way. "Breakfast," was all the other said before he was slitting open the package he'd been carrying on the coffee table with a knife pulled from god-knows-where. The contents revealed a brand new gun; Glock, jet black with a silencer, smooth and shiny. Dino watched as Hibari assembled the weapon with a clenched heart; he really didn't want to watch the raven begin his mornings by planning out the next death.

"Kyoya, come eat first," Dino wheedled, walking over and pulled at Hibari's arm. The raven shot him an annoyed glare before turning back to his work without a word. Dino felt a little upset; had he just been brushed off in favour of a weapon?

"Kyoya," he whined again, almost feeling pathetic for himself, until Hibari spun around with a fierce glare and had the gun aimed right between Dino's eyes. It wasn't loaded, of course, but the blonde couldn't hold back a shiver of fear at the weapon smack in front of his face. There would be no doubt that he'd be dead in seconds had Hibari intentionally meant to place the weapon there.

"What I don't understand," Hibari began in irritation, "Is your complete lack of care and organization for these hits. I know that I'm the one responsible for carrying out the assassinations, but I'm not the one with business feuds or issues with these men. Why does it look as though I'm the one who puts more effort into this job when you're the one who needs heads to roll?"

Dino opened and closed his mouth, flabbergasted, and still twitching from the gun being held at such a close range. Carefully, he pushed the weapon down and gave Hibari a slightly pleading expression. "Look, Kyoya, I—I completely understand the gravity of the situation, and I'm relying on you. I'm just a normal businessman, and honestly, I don't know a thing about killing."

"Well, obviously so, since you hired me," Hibari sneered. "You wouldn't last a day if you try to make a hit; you'd die drowning in your own guilt." Dino went stiff at those words. There was no doubt Hibari had struck a pained nerve, but the raven was far from done. "Question is, if you're so interested in seeing them dead, why are you so worried about all the killing? You're only a herbivore who needs a carnivore to hunt down the prey for them. What are you so concerned about? The responsibility's not on your hands."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Dino cried out, exasperated. "You—_you're_ the one I'm worried about. I don't want you killing—I don't want that kind of blood staining you!"

It was stupid even as Dino said it; judging by the look crawling on Hibari's face it sounded even dumber to the raven's ear. Dino winced at the sneer twisting on the other's face. "Did you seriously just say that? To _me_?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous—" Dino pleaded, but Hibari talked over him.

"I'm sure," Hibari snarled, slamming the gun back into the packaging. "Considering how many targets I've taken down over the years. Exactly what basis do you have for comparison?"

"But it's not fair—" Dino started again, but was promptly ignored.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now?" Hibari growled, suddenly dangerous, and Dino backtracked, momentarily thrown off. It was way too early in the morning for him to comprehend, but an insult to his resolution was not something Dino would accept.

"Of course not," he said heatedly, crossing his arms. Hibari snorted disdainfully and walked off into the kitchen, presumably to get himself something to eat. "Listen to me!" Dino shouted, following, and blocked Hibari's way. "I'm not doing this halfway. I'd never treat somebody's life halfway. I would never have hired you if I didn't think this through!"

"Then you've done a shoddy job of it," Hibari scoffed, easily side-stepping the blonde to pour himself a cup of tea from a previously unseen pot waiting on the stove.

"I just don't want you…of all people…to have to take this on," Dino pleaded silently. Hibari's eyes blazed before he turned and punched the blonde in the face. The sound of the blow rattled the clean kitchen, and Dino reeled, his back meeting the doorway painfully as he grabbed at his face, eyes wide and startled. Hibari's face was dark and enraged as he stalked up to Dino, so close he could count the eyelashes, and ground out in a low, fierce voice, "If you're not doing anything halfway, I'll have you know I'm the same. You gave me a job, I'll never leave it hanging, your concerns _or_ affections be damned!"

Dino's jaw dropped as Hibari stormed past him, his feelings of guilt and fear and desperation overwhelming him, but not nearly as badly as one outstanding feel: _self-loathing_. Here he was, with four of his business partners down, and all he could think about not wanting Hibari to kill because it wasn't fair, damn it, because he had feelings for the cold assassin. He sank to the floor, closing his eyes tiredly. He was pathetic, he really was. Pressing a hand to his eye, Dino leaned back, thunking his head against the wall.

What now?

* * *

"You punched him?"

Hibari squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, doing his best to block out Yamamoto's infuriating laugh. The spikey-haired male was currently huddled over a messy folded table, covered with workshop tools, scraps of metal and other various wires. A strange, complicated-looking machine the size of a small shoebox sat on the surface, surrounded by the utensils and appendages. Yamamoto was wearing an old tank top, baggy jeans, and had a pair of gloves on as he tinkered away at the device. Hibari wrinkled his nose at the smell as Yamamoto melted something and dripped it onto the plastic, which burnt his senses and floated away into the air in a stream of pale grey smoke.

"I bet he took that well," Yamamoto snickered, leaning back in his chair to stretch his back.

"He didn't just _take_ it," Hibari sneered irritably. "He's a herbivore; he just slumped down and rolled around like a dead cat."

"Is that so?" Hibari snorted, watching as Yamamoto got up and stumbled somewhere into his equally messy, grimy kitchen and returned with a cold beer in hand. "Oh, sorry, did you want—?" Yamamoto asked, offering the bottle, but Hibari declined with a turn of his nose, choosing to nudge a pile of dirty laundry with his foot instead.

"Why the hell is this place a pigsty?"

"Sorry it's not up to par with your rich corporate boyfriend," Yamamoto snickered, and immediately ducked as a wrench came flying over. It smacked into the wall, leaving a dent.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't do relationships," Hibari snapped. Yamamoto's wiggling eyebrows didn't help at all.

"I'll say. You're stiff as a stick nowadays. Haven't gotten laid lately?"

Yamamoto's chortles were cut short as Hibari seized whatever was closest (this time it turned out to be a small radio) and threw it hard. "D'you mind, princess?"

"How about you get back to work?" Hibari hissed, not entirely sure why he was so pissed off by such simple, immature words. He was a professional, damn it.

"Fine, fine," Yamamoto sighed dramatically, taking a seat back down. "When'd you need this again?"

"As soon as possible," Hibari said shortly. "Preferably two days from now."

"So quick?" Yamamoto asked, eyebrow rising as he tinkered. "I thought you were on schedule because your employer didn't want everything to be too rushed?"

"He's not my employer," Hibari corrected sharply.

"Oh, sorry, your boyfriend?"

"You know, my gun would like to meet your skull very much."

"Right, right. Working on it. But make sure you handle this baby very carefully."

"Does it look like it's my first day at work?" Hibari snapped in annoyance. Yamamoto just shrugged, reaching around the mess of wires for a screwdriver. "Just doin' my job, honey."

"I'll come back on the morning of the day after tomorrow. Don't you dare be late. You'll throw off my entire procedure."

"Hmm," Yamamoto noted. "Mind me asking what on earth you want this for? I know you don't divulge information, but you know…curiosity?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hibari replied smoothly.

"Alright, alright, I get you," Yamamoto sighed. "Lips are sealed, I know."

Hibari turned, stifling a yawn as turned his back on his associate and strolled towards the doorway. It was noon already, but he felt drained. Dino had first struck him as an ambitious man despite his soft, money-easy lifestyle, but now he'd been sorely disappointed. _Love_ wasn't supposed to be part of this, nor was everything supposed to be so complicated. Contrary to popular belief, Hibari rarely strayed from given instructions, mainly to avoid herbivorous encounters and bitching clients, but this time, it seemed as though a little more action was necessary.

He _refused_ to do things halfheartedly.

Impulse struck him as he was about to open the doorway, and Hibari turned on his heel, smirking slightly as he looked over at Yamamoto. The other seemed to sense the hitman's calculating stare, and he looked up, expression at ease, clearly waiting for whatever the raven had left to say.

"Put it this way…" Hibari mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Things have been moving too slowly for my liking, and my client doesn't seem to be remotely aware of the time frame he has. That, or he won't acknowledge it. He's more interested in feelings and emotional shit. So my only option is to fast forward the job…with something like a _boom_."

Yamamoto's eyebrow arched in with the type of dry amusement only a fellow assassin could understand, and Hibari opened the door and exited it, closing it with a firm, undeteered snap.

It was time for work.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read. Ahh, I hope do god I won't procrastinate on Chapter Three. Thank you for your patience!

-BlackStar


	3. Chapter 3

Now is the Time for Hell

Hi. Hi. It's been a while, ghahdhakd. School is draining. I am once again sorry for how long it took to update. Thank you for taking the time to read!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Meetings were boring; there really was no escape from then. Dino closed his eyes blearily and forced them open again, trying not to fall asleep in the middle of his co-worker's presentation. However, it was obvious that he wasn't the only one unable to focus on the job at hand. Sitting around him were the other four remaining CEOs, bosses and corporate leaders that Dino had been planning to assassinate. On his left was Kurosaki, from the Energy board, Takahashi and Ignaki, co-owners of one of the world's leading Pharmaceutical companies. Konomi was a spokesperson for the Trade department and Yoshiki was his assistant. Sano and Hisashi were government ambassadors. Even though they were very different men with completely diverse occupations, there was one thing in common with all of them: Dino _detested_ their guts.

Take Kurosaki, for example. If the energy his company kept control of was as black as his name (pun intended) all of Japan would be living in the dark ages again. Takahashi and Ignaki had continuous interactions with underground dealers, one of the biggest reasons why their company made so much more money than any of their competitors. Konomi, with the amount of say and power he had in inter-country and international trade, kept an iron grip over what went in and out of the country, which also assisted Takahashi in his drug exploits. Lastly, Hisashi, the ambassador. Need Dino say anymore? Hisashi and Sano often placed a pacifying word in the world of government, often able to help their accomplices wiggle their way out of trouble. It was a huge web of conspiracies and dirty teamwork, and an eyesore, quite frankly. Dino had just as much influence as each of those men did, but this group of insanely powerful people was the trickiest and most dangerous of the seven he'd originally targeted.

But it seemed as though the three previous and completely unsolved hits Hibari had made (Dino felt a swell of misplaced pride for the raven's professional work) had shaken them up a little. Kurosaki was gnawing at his pen like a beaver, eyes narrowed at the presentation happening. Takahashi and Konomi were both extremely shifty, as though someone had left a pin in their chairs, and Hisashi wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was texting under the table, thick eyebrows furrowed, and Dino wondered vaguely what and who he was messaging. Perhaps increasing his security again. Speaking of which, Dino realized he should probably do the same for his own home. In order to remain out of suspicion, he should attempt to look as though he feared for his life as well, and not bored to death by the budget meeting he was currently slaving through.

"…and that concludes my presentation. Thank you for your time, gentlemen."

Catching on much too late, Dino jerked himself awake and applauded as well, short and swift. Hisashi didn't even look up. It was late now, past five in the evening, and Dino could see the beginning of rush hour in the streets below. Sighing, he loosened his tie and smoothed out his shirt, packing his notes back into his briefcase as he prepared himself to go home. Hibari had not come back yesterday night, and Dino knew better to call, especially when he'd been slapped in the face so viciously by an assassin. His heart ached for the other, and he longed to apologize, or attempt to, at the very least.

"Dino?"

"Wuzzat?" Dino stuttered, jumping a little before whirling around to see Kurosaki and Konomi standing next to him, both of them stiff-jawed. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Would you be interested in heading out for dinner tonight?" Kurosaki asked, the smile on his face forced and not quite meeting his eyes. "There's a nice Japanese and Thai fusion restaurant that's opened downtown, want to join us?"

Dino's eyebrows arched slowly, reading into their intentions almost immediately. They were worried about being alone, and thought that the old 'going in pairs' theory would possibly prolong their life. Dino was inclined to agree, for the sake of acting, but he was tired and pained and really couldn't stand these disgusting, immoral men beyond his work hours.

"My apologies, gentlemen," Dino apologized profusely. "I have an appointment with a family friend tonight, and I am running a little late on time because of the meeting. Thank you for your invitation though."

"I see," Konomi said with a slight frown. "Well…goodnight to you then, Dino."

The blonde nodded tersely, stiff as the other two, and left the meeting room, feet slapping tiredly against the tiled floor. He took the elevator back to his floor, blandly tuning out his secretary as she babbled something about his schedule tomorrow, and finally took the list of meetings he needed to attend the next day and some paperwork he had to fill out before yanking his long coat on and squeezing himself into the next lift headed downstairs with other businessmen and women ready to head home after another boring, office-work filled day. When he arrived in the lobby, Dino noticed with a groan that it had actually started to rain outside; heavy rivulets of water streaking across the street from the furious winds. He almost missed the security guard hurrying over his way, and nearly had a heart attack when the man tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Cavallone?" the guard asked, holding out a small sheet of folded paper. "A woman came and left this for you."

"A woman?" Dino asked, completely perplexed, and took the sheet. He was aware of the guard watching him closely, and he fought to keep his face neutral when he glanced down at the note and instantly caught sight of a message written in familiar, slanted (but perfectly neat) handwriting.

_I took the liberty to head over to your place. Brought take-out. _

Hibari was at his apartment. Dino's hopes leapt a little, jostling through his hazy mind happily. Knowing the raven, though, it would definitely be about 'work', but this probably meant that he wasn't as mad anymore.

"Sir?" the guard asked, looking carefully at Dino's face. "Is everything alright? Do you know this woman?"

"Yes, yes, everything's okay," Dino said smoothly, pocketing the note. "It's from a family friend who I'm supposed to have dinner with tonight. She changed the location but she doesn't like to use her phone. Don't worry about me, mister."

"That's good, sir," the guard said, relaxing. "With the unfortunate events that have occurred recently…"

"I understand," Dino said, flashing an award-winning smile at the man. "We'd all want to be careful. Look after yourself. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off for dinner…"

He was in a considerably better mood the entire ride back, and even took the liberty to put the radio on a soft jazz station to raise his spirits as he came back. When he jostled his keys and opened the door to his apartment, Hibari was indeed in his home, sitting silently in the living room, eating a slice of pizza while typing away on a sleek sliver laptop.

"Kyoya," Dino said softly, closing the door behind him. His coat went up, his briefcase gracelessly left on the floor and a second later he was hovering nervously behind Hibari, watching the raven type a series of numbers and random words into an open window. "What are you doing?"

"Hacking," Hibari replied shortly. "Go eat."

Dino hummed, gently skimming his hand over the soft dark locks, and walked into the kitchen. A pizza box sat on the counter and inside there was about three quarters of a pepperoni pizza left. Stomach growling, Dino pulled off a slice and plopped it onto a plate, munching hungrily. He wandered back into the living room. Hibari closed his laptop with a long-suffering sigh, much like a teacher who needed to deal with a particularly difficult student. When Dino sat down in the chair opposite the assassin, Hibari fixed him with a business-like stare and said blandly, "Look, Cavallone, we're short on time. There are six days left and I have seven hits to make, and you've given me nothing to work with. What do you want?"

Dino chewed and frowned, heart sinking slowly. There was, without a doubt, that he did not want a single one of his business partners alive, but here with Hibari before him again, he couldn't bring himself to request another kill. He didn't _want_ to have Hibari do his dirty work.

"Time's ticking, Cavallone," Hibari snarled viciously. "_Tell me what you want_."

"You," Dino blurted out before he could stop himself, and blushed profusely at that. Hibari looked momentarily surprised (or as surprised as a stone-faced assassin could, anyway) before he rolled his eyes and smirked easily. "Yes, I know you want me. But focus on the task at hand. If you don't make up your mind, I'm going to make it up for you."

"But—" Dino stammered, uncertain. "I—I don't know what to say," he said quietly. "Just do it like the other three."

"There's no time for that," Hibari said simply. "Individually hunting those herbivores down will take too long. I can't fly, you know, and the city's pretty big."

"Can't you?" Dino sighed, rubbing his eyes listlessly. "Just do whatever you want. I don't want to think about this anymore."

He'd barely glanced up to see Hibari yank his gun from his coat, stalk forward, and pistol-whip Dino in the face. He dropped his pizza with a yelp, and Hibari stepped over the slice, bearing down on Dino with full force. His eyes were livid.

"You're a spineless wimp," he growled. "I used to think you were a little bolder, and now what? Is it your feelings for me that have made you weak? Because know this, Cavallone; anything I feel for you has not deterred me from killing at all."

"Then what will it take?" Dino asked without thinking. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"So that's what it is then? You want me to stop? That's pathetic, Cavallone. Those are _lives_ we're messing with. I honestly don't think I will stop."

"Kyoya," Dino half-pleaded, and reached up to grasp one of Hibari's cold hands. "Kyoya, please. We can talk through this."

"_Enough_ talking," Hibari snarled, tearing his hand out of Dino's grasp. "What are you thinking, Cavallone? Because I can't keep up with you anymore. One second you're all gung-ho about this operation, the next you're spewing nonsense about protecting my virtue. God, I just don't get you, herbivore."

"Give me until tomorrow morning," Dino said firmly. "I'll have an answer for you by then. Please. I will. I promise."

Hibari slanted another eyebrow, clearly doubtful, but Dino stood up and carefully leaned in, pressing his lips over the raven's with a quick kiss. Hibari twitched minutely, expression guarded. There was a tense second of silence.

"Fine," he huffed, sliding a hand into Dino's hair, a familiar smirk curling his face. "Tomorrow morning, or else."

"Yes," Dino nodded, drawing the assassin in further. "Tomorrow."

If Hibari had anything to object about the plan, he stayed quiet as the two of them stumbled back into Dino's room, mouths pressed tightly against each other's. And if Dino could feel the stiffness in Hibari's muscles as they collapsed onto the bed, he stayed fervently silent too.

* * *

When Dino woke up the next morning, he felt good. It was warm, his body was relaxed, and there was a stray of mid-morning sun pouring through a gap in the curtain. He yawned, stretching languidly before rolling over to find an empty bed. Not entirely surprised, Dino propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He'd slept unnaturally well, even with sex beforehand. These days he usually jerked awake sometime around five in the morning, sweating and chilled. Now, it was 11 am and he felt—

Dino froze.

_11 am?_

It was 11 am.

He was three hours late for work.

"What the fuck?!" Dino spluttered, leaping out of bed to grab his alarm clock. The glow-in-the-dark hands ticked on in confirmation. The blonde nearly dropped the device as he scrambled to the bathroom, nearly beating himself up for his tardiness. Why hadn't his alarm woken him up? Why hadn't his biological clock, at the very least? For fuck's sake, didn't he tell Hibari that they would talk about the assassinations this morning?

Then again, the raven always did his own thing. Dino groaned as he leapt into an ice cold shower and tried not to bash his head against the wall.

He stumbled into a suit, made a mess of his tie and packed the wrong folder into his briefcase before he bolted out the door, taking the elevator down to the underground car park while jogging his leg in the lift impatiently. He slid into his sports car, jammed the keys in, and gunned down the road, gnawing nervously on a nail while he was at it. It was 11:15 am, and he had an important expansion presentation to attend in exactly fifteen minutes. It took him twenty minutes to get to work.

The speedometer did not drop below eighty as he sped down the road, weaving in and out of traffic and breaking about sixteen different traffic laws. As he signaled right and turned down the block, he could see his office building loom into sight at 11:29 am. Dino heaved a breath of relief. Good, he could still make it upstairs in five minutes and act fashionably late.

He pulled into the parking lot, around the curb to find his usual parking spot, and as he jumped out of the car with his briefcase in one hand and his office pass in the other, he felt it.

First, it was as though the ground had dropped an inch or so lower, jarring Dino's senses.

Then, the explosion hit.

Dino honestly could not say he understood what was happening, because his ears had suddenly acquired and awful, high-pitched ringing noise and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, sprawled on his side while glass rained down upon him, cutting into his hands as he threw them up instinctively to shield his face.

His office had just exploded.

It _exploded_.

He was only registering the screaming around him, the frantic car horns blaring and the people rushing about. Dino shifted back, staring in blank confusion up at the sky. Bits of charred paper were now drifting down, burning or in pieces of ash, landing like snow on his car and the pavement. Someone was grabbing at Dino's arm, hauling him away while shouting a message garbled in his confused ears. What the hell was going on? His office had just been blown up. The business associates—_shit_, the business associates.

They were dead, weren't they?

Murdered; blasted to kingdom come with a bomb in the building. Dino's breath caught in his throat. Who would put a bomb in an office building?

Dino paused, and ran the thought through his head again. Instantly, he understood.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read! Next chapter will be coming…sometime, gah. :')

-BlackStar


	4. Chapter 4

Now is the Time for Hell

Notes: One more chapter crossed off my list. I am so very sorry I have not updated anything in such a long time—in general, this story seems to take forever. I have exams coming up in the next week or so, and this is usually the time where I initiate complete hermit lockdown. I go home, consume food, study, study, study and study without using the internet, sleeping, or actively engaging in human interaction as well. So here's Chapter 4, as an apology and a temporary break for lots of revision! As usual, thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long –heart-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

It took an hour for him to struggle past the crowds, the paramedics, drag himself back into his car and drive unsteadily back to his flat. Dino knew, instinctively, that going home was where he'd find his answers. Answers to questions such as _why was my office blown up_, _why was my office blown up?!_, and _how could you, Hibari_.

Din's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as he swerved in and out through traffic, sick in his stomach and praying fitfully that there were no cops around. They'd probably think he was drunk by the way he was weaving in and out between cars. He ought to have stayed and gone to the hospital. Dino felt more than knew that he'd only gotten a scraped elbow and a couple of bruises from his fall, but he could be in shock. Actually, he probably is in shock.

Dino swallowed, and his throat felt like sandpaper. His head hurt a lot.

He steered into the parking lot, scraped his bumper up on the curb, and staggered into the lift. Heart pounding and stomach rolling, he stumbled down the hall and jammed his key into his door. It wasn't locked.

Hibari was sitting in his living room, arms and legs crossed, staring off into the distance. There was a gun sitting on the coffee table.

The sight of the hitman so completely calm and at ease was really what set the blonde off. Dino felt his rage gather together, and like a cork being popped out of a bottle, he was off.

"What the _fucking hell_ were you thinking?" he roared, storming across the room. He grabbed Hibari by the collar and hauled the raven upright, jostling the slimmer man in the process. Hibari, strangely, allowed that, though his eyes were burning like coals.

"You can't just run off and—and blow shit up like that, there were people in that building, innocent people, Kyoya, ones that don't deserve to get caught up in this kind of mess."

"Then you should've thought about them, then, shouldn't you?" Hibari snapped, shoving Dino off him. The blonde stumbled back a little, and the two of the faced off wearily, like lonely wolves without the support of their pack. That was a good way to describe his situation, Dino thought wearily. Hibari was a loner, which was to be expected. He'd never really let anyone into his life. Dino, however, had made himself this way. He no longer had any business partners, which had been his initial goal. But it was a strange feeling; this solitude.

"You're not a killer, herbivore," Hibari cut in suddenly, his voice cold. "You're ambitious, yes, but you don't know how to kill. Hell, you can't even make someone kill in your place without feeling the guilt. I am not an incompetent man. I don't fail."

"I know that," Dino growled. "I know I'm a coward, I'm weak, and I have a massive conscience. At least one of us has to have it!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "From what I recall, you sought me out. You asked for my help."

"I know it did, and now I know it was wrong," Dino replied, running a hand through his hair, feeling quite insane. Hibari snorted.

"Well, good for you. Unfortunately, I have a reputation and a job to keep. You took too long to make a choice, so I made one for you."

"And how fair is that?" Dino demanded, clenching his hands into fists.

"Life isn't fair," Hibari said, almost incredulously. "For fuck's sake, Cavallone, I knew you were naïve, but it's a whole other thing to have the mentality of a three year old when you're hitting the mid-life crisis."

Dino's throat swelled up. Hibari was right— he was acting like a three year old. He made this hell on his own, and he knows he'll have to live in it, but in that moment, all he could think about was Kyoya, not Hibari, who snored quietly beside him in the early hours of the morning when Dino would blink slowly back into consciousness. Kyoya, who slept in on most days but got up early like a bird when it was required. Kyoya, who meditated quietly in the bedroom while Dino had to stay up late because of work. Kyoya, who had kissed him back when Dino pushed him down in the sheets, the two of them warming the bed that had been far too big for Dino before the raven had moved in. He was being sentimental; he knew, but Dino didn't want to give up on that Kyoya. He really didn't.

"Did you think," Hibari interrupted suddenly, breaking through Dino's thoughts. "That I would have taken the job if I didn't agree with your thoughts? That I didn't also believe that your business partners were the filth of the earth, scum that needed to be cleared right off? It helps to stay on top of the political and marketing world, Cavallone. It gives you clear targets and provides excellent suggestion for allies."

"You— searched me up?" Dino stammered, thrown off. Hibari fixed him with a bored stare.

"Of course I did, you bumbling fool, did you really think that I would jump into a fight without checking my back first? Your work suggested a lot of potential but you've never acted on it. I suppose you're rather loyal, and right-footed, since you never once stuck your hand in the pile of shit some of your co-workers did on a daily basis. I thought you were boring at first, but when you actually found the nerve to look _me_ up, I was surprised. I thought you had ambition. Well," Hibari lifted a shoulder, voice flat, "I guess it'll stay that way. Past tense. You did have the motivation to take action, but it fell flat. Why is that, Cavallone?"

Dino closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. _You_, he wants to say. He wants to shout it and shake Hibari until the hitman gets it, but he knows it's futile. He tried that once and all Hibari did was sucker punch him in the face. He really did fall in love with Hibari. God, Dino wonders sometimes if he's a masochist, insane, or both.

"I'm leaving," Hibari said suddenly. He stopped to pick up a duffle bag Dino hadn't noticed before, tucked out of sight beside the sofa. "I don't want you money, Cavallone, so don't bother contacting me. Though I doubt you'll be able to find me again, anyway."

Hibari reached down to pick up the gun on the coffee table, and Dino's heart leapt in— what? Terror? Fear? Anger? All he knew was blood was rushing through his head, a thudding in his chest was making his heart hurt, and that his arm was reaching out, sweeping everything on the coffee table onto the floor in one fell swoop.

Hibari jerked back, evidently surprised, before his eyes hardened. The gun fell onto the ground with a solid noise, a mug shattered into tiny pieces, papers flew into the air and the remote landed button-side down. The television behind Dino came to life with the perky, annoying voice of the mid-morning news anchor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hibari demanded, body tensing in one swift move. He was like a machine, locking up and steeling itself for a fight.

"Stopping you," Dino replied breathlessly. "For now," he hastened to tack on, when Hibari's face darkened like a thundercloud. "Listen, won't you?"

"I'm done listening to you," Hibari snapped. "I don't ever listen, why the hell would you ever think I would, herbivore?"

"I am a hypocrite and I'll always be one, Kyoya," Dino said quickly, nearly tripping over his words. "I understand that I'm not a confident person and probably really twisted and messed on the inside, because I'm going to try and convince you to stay."

"What—?" the raven demanded, stepping to the left. Dino blocked him. There was no way in hell he'd survive if Hibari got the gun.

"Just— stay," Dino pleaded softly. "I know you just killed all my business associates and I know I brought this all on myself. It's my fault, but still— I don't want you killing anymore, Kyoya, you're so much more than that, can't you tell?"

"Now you're just sprouting bull," Hibari snarled. "I'll bite you to death!"

"If you really were going to you would've snapped my neck by now," Dino countered. "Wouldn't you, Kyoya?"

There was a pause. Hibari stood still as a statue. Every muscle in his body looked tense.

"You don't kill unnecessarily, Kyoya," Dino whispered. "In all honesty, I think you're a better person on the inside than me."

"Stop this," Hibari growled. "This is ridiculous."

"We can work this out," Dino pleaded. "Please, just stay."

"If you honestly think—" Hibari began, but then he froze, still as a statue, and for a moment Dino didn't know what the hitman was up to. Then, he heard the latest news report being aired on the television, and his heart dropped like a stone.

"In this hour's breaking news: an explosion in Cavallone Enterprises has killed eight people and left at least seventeen wounded," the nasally voice of the anchor continued on from the television. "Five of the victims are confirmed as Takahashi and Ignaki, co-owners of Pharmaceutical One, Konomi of Trades and two government ambassadors, Sano and Hisashi. Police are still investigating the matter. Presently, CEO of Cavallone Enterprises Dino Cavallone cannot be reached for a comment."

Dino exhaled slowly, staring at the screen. Neither he nor Hibari moved a muscle, but for some reason, something didn't feel right. Something was missing.

"What was considered to be a miraculous turn over events has revealed that Kurosaki, owner of K.O. Energies, one of the leading companies in the world, has been discovered at Namimori Airport at the time of the explosion. Kurosaki-san has reported that a business emergency forced him to cancel the meeting that took place at Cavallone Enterprises that morning. Perhaps it was a stroke of luck that spared him from such a horrible fate."

It was as though someone had doused him with cold water. Dino watched as Kurosaki gave a stiff smile at the cameras as he ate languidly at a ramen shop at the airport. Kurosaki wasn't dead. Kurosaki, by some miracle, had missed the meeting this morning because of a flight and he was— _alive_.

"Well," Hibari murmured coolly. "This changes things, doesn't it?"

Dino stiffened. "Kyoya—" he began, and then Hibari's fist connected his nose with a sickening _crack_. Dino staggered, shouting in surprise and pain as he tripped over the edge of the table and landed flat on his back on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. He hadn't even seen the punch coming.

_So this is the assassin_, Dino thought dumbly to himself. Fuck.

"I told you," Hibari said smoothly, blood running off his knuckles as he stooped to pick up his fallen gun from the mess of papers and broken mug. "I don't fail, Cavallone."

Before Dino could say a word, the butt of the gun slammed down on his forehead and he went crashing down onto the floor, hand still stretching out towards Hibari, as though anything he did would make a difference at this point.

But as he fell, Dino saw a curious thing— Hibari's mouth was moving, saying something. Dino was no lip reader, but the raven may have formed the words _sorry_ before Dino's head connected with the floor and everything in his field of vision blanked out in another second.

So much for that.

* * *

Thank you for reading! See you guys in a bit.

-BlackStar


	5. Chapter 5

Now is the Time for Hell

Notes: I noticed that I changed tenses again. I am such an inconsistent bastard, and I can't be arsed to change it. So sorry for that! And for being slow at updating. This is the last chapter, so I want to thank you very much for reading. Love you guys :')

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Any similarities in events or characters living or dead are entirely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

Namimori Airport was, unsurprisingly, packed full of herbivores. It was not an ideal location to make a hit because of all the possible witnesses and the heavy security, but Hibari was an expert at his job. In addition to that, he was sick and tired of the games he was pulling with that Cavallone. He had never expected it to take so long to make all the hits, and neither did he think he would end up— well, _together_, in some sense, with his employer. Hibari never set out stupid rules like 'I don't fuck my employers' or something like that, but this who experience might just prompt such a personal law.

He'll never let emotions get in the way of his work again. Ever. By his standards, this was a disaster. He could just picture Yamamoto's stupid face laughing at him for getting his feelings mixed up in his work, whatever that meant.

Someone bumped into him, and Hibari glared at them as the person made a hasty apology and dashed away. The raven looked up, and there, before him, was the ramen shop Kurosaki had been eating at on the news channel.

The waitress was still tidying up the man's table. He couldn't be far.

Hibari picked up his pace, weaving steadily inbetween people and luggage, eyes travelling over hundreds of faces. It would be a near-impossible task if he wasn't good at what he did. This was a game of patience and careful planning. Something that Dino Cavallone was not good at doing.

Yet, Hibari mused as he continued his way. He didn't leave the man. It hadn't even been because of the job; rather, Hibari genuinely liked spending time with the blonde. He's not exactly sure why, but Hibari had learned long ago to never be in denial. Denial brought about nothing good. If you had qualms about a target or felt that a hit couldn't be made in a certain situation, never overestimate yourself. That was how hitmen get caught or killed.

There was a flash of familiar, closely cropped black hair.

_Kurosaki_.

Hibari never mistook his targets. He's far too good for that.

He picks up his pace at once, swiftly sliding between a massive group of new arrivals that swarms from one of the exits. Kurosaki takes a left and down some steps; Hibari follows. The lower part of the airport is host to a bunch of brightly lit, Japanese-themed souvenir shops that only appealed to the foreigner. Kurosaki slides into a bathroom, a phone pressed into his ear, talking quickly and ruthlessly. Hibari smirks. Just like a stereotypical corrupt businessman.

He steps quickly off the last several steps and makes a beeline for the bathroom. His hand brushes against the outline of his gun hidden under his coat, feeling the cold comfort of his weapon. As he pushes the door open, Hibari yanks down the _closed for cleaning_ pop-up pylon from the plastic holder beside the door.

He's soundless as he walks in.

Kurosaki is speaking on the phone, his voice irritable and scratchy.

"This is bullshit, Watanabe, I want all of my shares secured this instant! What? No I can't— of course I can't wait until the next day, you fool!"

Kurosaki is leaning over the sink, his phone clenched in one hand and his other clutching the side of the countertop. A vein is sticking up from his forehead, and he looks close to a heart attack. The carefree look on the television had truly been a façade after all.

Hibari barely suppresses a snort. Herbivores are such weak, spineless creatures. It's so very simple to shake up their weakly constructed world.

"I don't care if half of Cavallone's building is burnt to crisp, I just want to make sure _my_ business is safe—"

Hibari reaches out and yanks the phone right from Kurosaki's hand.

"Whoa, what the—"

The distant, tinny voice on the other end screeches to a halt when Hibari drops the cell phone to the ground and crushes it under his foot.

"What the fuck, man! What d'you think you're doing!" Kurosaki shrieks, grabbing Hibari by the lapels. "Do you know who I am? I'll have you—argh!"

For one moment Hibari had everything planned: a quick shot to the forehead from a point blank range, drop the body behind one of the stalls and make a smooth getaway. But his blood is boiling like lava in his veins at the sight of such _scum_. His hands move of their own accord as they grab the side of Kurosaki's head and slam it against the paper dispenser with a loud bang. Kurosaki lets out a cry and slides onto the floor, holding his bleeding temple.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Hibari doesn't even humor him with a response. He kicks out viciously, catching the man in the ribs. Then he's hauling Kurosaki upright and throwing him bodily across the room so that the man falls hard enough against the stalls to make them rattle. Kurosaki hisses pitifully, scrambling away.

"What's your problem?!"

"I'll tell you," Hibari growls, hauling the business man up by his tie. "What my _problem_ is."

"Let's take it easy," Kurosaki grits out, holding his hands out pacifyingly. He's smart, Hibari supposes. Kurosaki is used to such dangerous situations. Quite fitting, really.

"Let me tell you a story," Hibari says, fingers itching for his gun. "There was a young girl. She was smart and much loved by her parents, friends, and brother. But she was also very, very sick. So sick that she had to go to the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Kurosaki splutters, confusion evident on his face, and Hibari socks him across the jaw to shut the business man up.

"Quiet, herbivore, I'm not done talking. So, this little girl. She's in desperate need of medicine. The family is frantic, searching for a cure. They'd do anything to keep their daughter alive. And they did find something; something that might save her. And she might've lived, if it weren't for trash like you, Kurosaki."

A soft whimpering noise came from the business man, but he doesn't say a word. Hibari kicks him angrily in the ribs anyway.

"Useless, greedy, corrupt _trash_ like you who wouldn't sponsor to put the cure into production unless it was for an obscenely high price. Pigs like you who'd much rather dabble with underground drugs than legal ones. You own a large energy production company, and you _threatened to cut power from the hospital if they didn't get off your back about the cure_. Now, I'll ask you: what do you think my problem is?"

"Jesus Christ," Kurosaki breathes, his eyes wide with panic. "Don't tell me this is some sob story turned revenge? Was the girl your sister or something? 'Cause I swear, I don't—"

"Shut up," Hibari snarls, drawing his gun from his side. Kurosaki squeals at the sight of it and scrambles off into the corner of the bathroom, sweat rolling down his temple.

"Wait, wait, hold on man, I swear we can talk this out, please don't—" Kurosaki's face goes slack for a moment, and his eyes shift to something past Hibari's shoulder. "What the hell—?"

The crack of a silenced gunshot still echoes in the small bathroom, and Hibari's ears ring momentarily. Kurosaki slumps to the ground against the wall, a small hole in his forehead where a trickle of bright red blood is spilling out from it. His hand is still holding his gun, but he didn't fire the bullet.

Hibari turns around.

Dino is standing in the doorway, a small pistol in his hand, a tight expression on his face. His hands don't shake, and his stance is solid. A moment of awkwardness passes over the two as Hibari's eyes rake over the side of the blonde's head and sees a pink Hello Kitty Band Aid covering the place where he'd smashed his gun into Dino's temple earlier.

Without a word, Dino walks forward and pulls on Hibari's arm. Snapping with the program, Hibari tucks the gun away and follows Dino out of the bathroom. A group of travel-weary tourists walk past and they slide effortlessly into the throng. They take the first exit out of the airport, carefully avoids the security cameras, and walks into the parking lot. It takes a couple of minutes for Dino to locate his car, and Hibari climbs in without a question. There is a cold weight on his stomach as the blonde puts the vehicle into drive and pulls away without another word.

The silence is deafening.

"How did you find me?" Hibari finally rasps.

Dino shrugs a shoulder. "I tracked the GPS on Kurosaki's phone," he says. "It's not that difficult to hack into portable devices nowadays."

Hibari slants him a look. "You tracked his phone.

"I did."

"You also shot and killed him."

Dino turns his head, and his clear eyes hold Hibari's gaze. There's no trace of the hesitancy, internal conflict or guilt that the raven had spent the last few weeks seeing. The man was steady and calm, nothing like the bumbling mess he'd been.

"Do I lack ambition now, Kyoya?"

Hibari's nerves spark. "What is this?" he growls. "Is this some twisted display for me? To prove something?"

Dino purses his lips. "Partially," he admits. "And also because I decided to grow a pair. I'm not as wimpy as you think I am," he adds softly. "I was eight when I got into my first hostage situation. My father was a well-known business man too. I think it was falling in love with you that made me soft."

Hibari opens his mouth, and then pauses. "You don't love me," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You think you do, Cavallone. This is ridiculous."

"Can't I make one decision on my own?" Dino shoots back. "If there's one thing that I'm certain of throughout this whole mess, it's how much I care. I really, really do like you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

Hibari levels the other man with an apprising stare. For a minute, he almost, _almost_, allows himself to believe. Then instincts take over and he sighs.

"Whatever you say, herbivore."

Dino chuckles, and it's a little unnerving. This isn't what Hibari would imagine Dino doing after shooting and killing a man.

"Do you love me, Kyoya?"

Hibari raises an eyebrow. "You sure you want to hear the answer?"

"Just curious," Dino says softly. "You can answer me whenever you're ready."

"I hope you're not expecting a response anytime soon, then," Hibari bites back, and Dino manages a small smile.

"Can I ask about the little girl?"

Hibari stiffens and shoots a glare in Dino's direction. The blonde shrugs again, almost as if saying _Can you blame a guy?_

"Was she your sister? Is this why you became a hitman?"

"No," Hibari scowls. "She wasn't my sister. I simply saw the injustice happening to innocent people when I was young and as I got older I took matters into my own hands. I've been waiting for an opening to Kurosaki and his little posse for ages."

Dino hums, taking a turn into a parking lot. Belatedly, Hibari realizes they're back at Dino's apartment. The blonde kills the engine and they sit in the car, a brief silence falling over them. Then Dino says very quietly, "You were planning to kill me too, didn't you?"

Hibari closes his eyes. "Yes," he says, and it may be the most honest thing he's ever said to the man. "I wanted to kill you."

"Do you want to kill me now?"

He opens his eyes, and faces the other. "No," Hibari replies, also truthfully. Dino raises an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Hibari unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Is it because I killed Kurosaki?"

Hibari laughs, adrenaline humming through him. "Fuck no. To be honest I think I stopped thinking about putting a bullet through your head after I started sleeping with you."

There's a sudden movement that nearly triggers Hibari's reflexes, but it's only Dino hurling himself over the seat to push Hibari up against the side of the car, their mouths joining in a hurried manner. Hibari kisses back the same way he's been trained to kill: quick, ruthless, and efficient. Their noses bump painfully against one another's and it feels as though all the air has been squeezed out of Hibari's lungs. They remain pressed up against each other, heat curling around them, until they break for air.

"Stay," Dino whispers, resting his forehead against Hibari's. His eyes are squeeze shut, his hands holding the sides of Hibari's face tightly. "_Please_, stay."

Numb, Hibari doesn't reply, but pushes Dino's face back up so they could kiss again. It's almost as good as a yes.

The next three days would be bliss.

* * *

When Dino got up the morning of the fourth day, Hibari was gone. The wardrobe was open just a fraction, showing an empty corner where the raven used to hang up his coat. The duffle bag was missing, the shoes in the foyer were gone when Dino checked, and there was nothing— nothing at all to suggest that there had been another human being living in the apartment with him for the past week. Dino stood very still and very quietly in the living room for a very long time, thinking. Then, he went to the kitchen.

There was a note on the table.

Dino slowly walked up and picked up the flat, stiff piece of paper. It was folded twice and pressed neatly into even squares. Gently, the blonde smoothed the sheet out and found only a few lines of Hibari's curved and slanted handwriting on the inside.

_You may have proven that you're not a herbivore, but this isn't some place I can stay. Nevertheless, I suppose you may be considered an omnivore now, as you still tend to hesitate when stating the obvious but your ambition is, regrettably, something I have learned not to take lightly. _

_But if you're wondering if I ever cared about you at all, know this: I turned off your alarm clock that day._

Dino stared. And stared. And then, the memory of waking up sleepy and relaxed in the mid-morning, three hours late for a meeting that would end the lives of six corrupted men struck him headlong like a freight train. Dino felt his breath escape him in one fell swoop and he staggered, holding onto the back of a chair tightly.

Hibari, despite his indecisiveness, his confusion, and against all odds, had spared him.

He'd _cared_. Hibari Kyoya had cared.

Dino stood in the kitchen for a very long time, the letter hanging limply between his fingers. His heart was beating a steady one-two against his ribcage, which surprised him. He's calm, collected. He knew for sure that the Dino nearly a month ago would have freaked out if he woke up to find his apartment empty and his lover gone. Perhaps he now understands, instinctively, that this was for the best. He and Hibari are from two completely different worlds, but that doesn't mean they couldn't have loved each other at one point.

Carefully, Dino folded the letter back up and pocketed it. Then, he exited the kitchen to prepare for a new morning at his ruined office, where there would certainly still be a huge amount of work waiting for him.

But this time, Dino Cavallone will face everything as a changed man.

* * *

_Now is the Time for Hell_

_End_

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! I'm sorry this dragged out for such a long time. You guys are all wonderful –hearts- Until next time!

-BlackStar


End file.
